This invention is directed to thermoplastic compositions comprising aromatic polycarbonate, and in particular impact-modified thermoplastic polycarbonate compositions having improved stability.
Aromatic polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,795 discloses a polymer mixture comprising polycarbonate, a styrene-containing copolymer and/or graft copolymer, and a polycarbonate-polysiloxane copolymer. No examples with mineral fillers are disclosed and there is no teaching on how to incorporate fillers and maintain ductility.
There is a need for mineral-filled thermoplastic compositions containing polycarbonate that have low coefficients of thermal expansion, good impact strength and/or good ductility.